During the past year, the MGC provided sequencing for 35 projects across the full spectrum of sequencing types (RNA-Seq, microRNA-Seq, whole exome sequencing, whole genome sequencing, ChIP-Seq, methyl-Seq, MNase-Seq, microbiome sequencing, ribosomal profiling, and others); the projects involved 19 NICHD Principal Investigators. In addition to sequencing and providing our standard primary bioinformatic analysis of the resulting data, the MGC delivered enhanced bioinformatic support throughout the NICHD.